Winner Takes All
by Yoshpa Kong
Summary: 20 characters from the Mario series are invited to a game show that'll test every attribute possible. They'll be split up into two teams and compete against one another. The losing team will have to vote for 2 contestants to face each other in the Elimination Round, with the losing contestant being eliminated. The ultimate prize is up for grabs - that being 1 million coins.
1. Hello, There!

**As promised, here is the first chapter of Winner Takes All, announced on my profile on Tuesday. This is inspired by many authors and fics, including Owen96, Kaiimi, Soliddude1175 and AdmiralBobbery's game show and humour fics. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**

The audience excitedly awaited the beginning in their seats. Ever since it was announced, everybody was looking forward to the new game show set to make its debut today. Suddenly, out of what seemed like nowhere, but was in reality a toad boy in the corner, a drum roll was made. The audience wildly cheered, before two princesses walked onto the stage - one from the left and one from the right of the stage. One was wearing an orange dress, the other was wearing a light blue dress. They both held up their microphones to their mouths and waved at the audience.

"Hello, viewers!" the woman in the blue dress yelled, "Welcome to Winner Takes All!"

Trumpets, guitars and drums played to make the theme tune, and the audience went wild again.

"My name is Rosalina, I am your host for the show!" Rosalina cheered, before pointing at the one in the orange dress, "And THAT is Evil Daisy. The producers of this show decided to hire us as hosts because of our contrasting personalities. I'm the nice one, and Daisy is the horrible mean one."

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait WAIT!" Daisy ordered, "I'm not evil anymore!"

The audience gasped, before Daisy stuck her tongue out.

"Just kidding, obviously!" Daisy winked, before pouring a bowl of custard over Rosalina. Rosalina gasped, shaking the custard off of her body. Daisy and the audience were all laughing at the blue princess.

"I can tell I'm going to enjoy hosting with this maniac..." Rosalina muttered.

"Anyway, I think it's time to explain the rules of Winner Takes All." Daisy smiled, "20 characters have risked their dignity and happiness to sign up for this show, and will be split into two teams of ten. The teams will be decided by our super secret randomiser before the action begins. Each episode, there will be a challenge between both teams. The winning team will be immune from the vote, but the losing team will have to lose a player."

The audience oohed at the last instruction.

"Each member of the losing team has to choose two contestants from their team to be in the elimination round, where the two contestants with the most votes will face off against each other in a challenge. The losing player will be eliminated from the competition until the merge at ten players. The contestants will then vote for one contestant to rejoin the competition and from there on, the teams will be merged. The winning sole contestant will be immune from the vote and the rest will have to vote for who they want out." Rosalina explained.

"Geez, way to make EVERYTHING boring." Daisy rolled her eyes, making the audience laugh again.

"Is it time to meet our first group of contestants?" Rosalina asked.

"Nope." Daisy smiled, kicking Rosalina off the stage. Rosalina landed in the only empty seat, next to Lubba

"Yo." Rosalina nodded.

"Hello." Lubba said.

"Anyway..." Rosalina slowly slid off of Lubba's lap and crawled onto the stage, "I guess it IS time to meet our first five contestants. Now, for the first series, most of the contestants will be obscure and unexpected. But there are five boring, expected ones. So we'll do those first."

"First to take part is Luigi, the brother of Mario!" Daisy introduced and Luigi walked on the stage, "And no, Mario will not also be taking part."

"Hello, everybody. I want to come out of-" Luigi began.

"The closet?" Daisy said, "HA, GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Luigi stared at Daisy, creeped out, "I want to come out of my brother's shadow with this game show, because his name is in the damn series for god sake! I don't care about winning, I just want to make a name for myself."

"Good words there, Luigi." Rosalina smiled.

"Boring words there, Luigi." Daisy corrected.

Rosalina rolled her eyes, "Anyway, the second contestant is an evil bitch but nobody knows why she's evil. It's Pauline!" Pauline strolled onto the stage, waving at the contestants. She was very much enjoying the attention.

"Hey guys! I would just like to warn you all about something." Pauline glared at the audience, "Don't EVER become my enemy. Because you will be punished. That is all." Pauline then walked over next to Luigi and shot him an evil glare. Luigi gulped.

"That'll make people like you." Daisy rolled her eyes, "The third contestant is a banana-obsessed freak. It's Donkey Kong!"

Donkey Kong walked onto the stage, unsurprisingly eating a banana, "Hey, I wonder why the producers invited me on this show. I'm so bland... oh well, I guess it'll always be something I'll just wonder." He walked over to where Pauline and Luigi, "Hello, I guess you're the opponents, huh? Hah, that's funny."

"Yes that's hilarious." Rosalina mumbled, "The fourth contestant is a gender unknown, smartass pink dinosaur. It's Birdo!"

Birdo rolled her eyes at Rosalina, walking onto the stage, "I thought you were the nice one? Anyway, I'm here to prove that I'm not a transvestite and that I am a girl! Do you all want to see proof? Do you? DO YOU?" She got into Luigi's face.

"Umm... no?" Luigi mumbled, frightened.

"Good." Birdo smiled strangely.

"AAH BIRDO SMILED!" Daisy panicked, "With that, we shall move on to the next contestant. He's addicted to every single food on the planet, and is somehow more loved than me, it's Yoshi!" Everybody cheered as Yoshi danced across the stage, high-fiving some of the audience members.

"Hey guys! I'm not here to win. I just want the experience to be with so many awesome people, y'know?" Yoshi raised his hands, chav-style.

"Oh no, what is Yoshi doing?" Donkey Kong asked, "Oh, I guess he's just different to me."

"Why is he a chav?" Birdo curled up on the floor and cried.

"This bunch will be easier to destroy than I thought." Pauline laughed.

Luigi walked up to Pauline, "Is it because I'm fat?"

"Umm... you aren't fat, bro. You're just large." Yoshi made a peace sign at Luigi before walking to the rest of the contestants.

"Anyway..." Rosalina looked very confused, "It's time to meet the next five contestants from the Paper Mario series. That's how we're dividing it. Five boring characters, five Paper Mario characters and ten unexpected characters."

"And the first of these five is a crazy bomb chick who has no control over what she does whatsoever. It's Bombette!" Daisy revealed, and Bombette ran onto the stage crazily.

"CALL THE FIRE BRIGADE!" Bombette repeatedly yelled.

"No thanks." Rosalina muttered.

"But what if something is wrong? What if there's a fire? We should probably call the fire brigade." Donkey Kong said, "The bomb girl is a very reliable source of knowledge."

"Please, she's about as reliable as Wikipedia." Pauline rolled her eyes.

"I use Wiki all the time, blud. Tis like so reliable." Yoshi said, and everybody groaned.

"Get that 'gangsta' kid outta here first, yeah?" Birdo whispered to Luigi.

"We don't even know what teams we're on…" Luigi muttered.

"Oh, yeah. But if we all are, then we should." Birdo suggested.

"Yeah, sure…" Luigi said suspiciously.

"Next is a shy koopa boy who is probably going to be first out!" Daisy cheered, "Say hello to Koops!"

As Koops walked onto the stage, Daisy cackled and tripped him up. Koops went a bright red and scrambled over to where the other contestants are.

"H-Hey guys. I hope you decide to keep me as long as possible, and I will do my best." Koops greeted.

"God, what a boring person…" Pauline rolled her eyes.

"CALL THE FIRE BRIGADE!" Bombette screamed.

"Now the second bland dude of the series is done with introducing, it's time to introduce someone fun!" Rosalina cheered, "Welcome Flurrie!"

Flurrie floated onto the stage, a huge smile on her face as she went across the stage.

"My, my, this stage is fabulous! This reminds me of my acting career in the golden ages of my time!" Flurrie held her heart and looked everywhere in awe, "Hello, everybody. I am Madame Flurrie to those who speak of me."

"Wait, you're an actress?" Pauline asked.

"Oh, I was. I retired about ten years ago when all the pressure got just too much for me to handle." Flurrie sighed, "I wish I could get back into it, I was in some big stuff back in my day…"

"I've seen you in something!" Pauline yelled, "I can't remember what it was, but I do remember you!"

"Was it Magic of the Winds?" Flurrie asked.

"YES!" Pauline cheered, "I'M MEETING YOU OMG OMG OMG!"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Bombette impatiently yelled.

"The next contestant has all sorts of personalities in stories. In some, he's a leader. In some, he's an old man. In some, he's a maniac murderer. And in some, he's a rapist. Say hello to Bobbery!" Rosalina revealed, and Bobbery walked onto the stage.

"Eek! A rapist!" Birdo squirmed.

"A rapist? I am NOT a rapist!" Bobbery denied, "I am a sailor and a master at sea!"

"Ah. Fair enough!" Luigi cheered.

"Sup old homie." Yoshi fist bumped Bobbery, "I know those feels when because say you a rapist. I got charged fo dat once."

Everybody stepped away from Yoshi while Bobbery joined the group.

"The final Paper Mario character is the one nobody expected. It's Bow!" Daisy introduced, "Wait, if she's a ghost, how can we see her?"

Bow shrugged and floated across the stage with Bootler, her butler by her side.

"Sorry, no butlers allowed." Rosalina denied Bootler access onto the stage.

"But I need him! It said he was allowed on the contract!" Bow protested.

"WELL THE CONTRACT LIED!" Daisy slapped Bow across the face, but her hand went through Bow's face instead. Bow laughed, before seeing a bunch of security guards take Bootler away, "NOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh well, I'll get over it. Plumber boy, be my new butler!"

"Um… no." Luigi rolled his eyes.

"But-" Bow said.

"No." Luigi said.

"But-" Bow pleaded.

"No." Luigi said.

"Butt." Bow shoved her bottom in Luigi's face before joining the other contestants. Birdo smirked, giving the ghost girl a high-five.

"Next are the ten unpredictable characters. We have five boys and five girls left. The eleventh contestant is the son of evil lord Bowser. It's Bowser Jr, if that wasn't obvious." Daisy rolled her eyes as Bowser Jr. walked onto the stage, "Rosalina, you take the rest, I can't be bothered."

"Hey, I can't wait to make people see that I'm not like my dad. I don't even like kidnapping people, and that 'mama' thing was all fake. I wish I didn't have to do that, but I guess it's the things you do for money that make you happy in the end. I wonder who else is here." Bowser Jr. said, before joining the rest of the group, "Hey, Luigi! Yoshi! Other people!"

"Whaddup?" Yoshi said.

"Stay away from me!" Pauline, Birdo, Bombette, Flurrie and Bow all said in unison.

"Why, ladies?" Yoshi asked.

"Maybe because you're a rapist?" Koops insulted.

"OH EM GEE KOOPS INSULTED SOMEONE!" Luigi gasped.

"Yoshi's a rapist?" Bowser Jr. asked, "Well that's new."

"I ain't no rapist." Yoshi denied, "I was just accused of bein one, ya get me?"

"You were still accused, that's enough for me." Bow cringed.

"Well, I guess we could give the poor boy a chance." Flurrie suggested.

"Are you insane? He might rape you at any point." Birdo rolled her eyes.

"He was only accused of it, dear. And I want to make friends with people anyway. He seems like a nice bot, so I don't see why we can't just give him the benefit of the doubt here, ladies." Flurrie smiled.

"I'm with Flurrie on this one." Pauline smiled at Flurrie.

"I guess I am too." Bombette said, "But on one condition."

"What's that?" Donkey Kong asked.

"CALL THE FIRE BRIGADE!" Bombette screamed.

"How about call the police to shut your trap?" Bobbery rolled his eyes.

"WHY IS THIS CONVERSATION ABOUT YOSHI? THIS SHOULD BE ABOUT MEEEEEE!" Bowser Jr. cried.

"Ok, let's make it about you." Birdo smiled, "Who thinks Junior stinks?"

Everybody agreed, and Bowser Jr. burst into tears, "I HATE YOU ALL!"

"Anyway, as Daisy can't be bothered to host anymore today, I'll reveal the last nine contestants." Rosalina smiled, "The twelfth contestant is some girl. It's Tippi!"

Tippi smiled as she walked across the stage normally, "Hello all!"

"Hey, Tippi. I remember you." Luigi said, "Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do! I remember everything." Tippi winked.

"Oh you boastful bitch." Bow spat.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Of course, little boy." Tippi smiled.

"Do I smell?" asked Bowser Jr., hope in his eyes.

Tippi sniffed Bowser Jr. and threw up all over Donkey Kong.

"Oh no. I guess I should clean myself up." Donkey Kong said.

"Maybe you could clean your blandness off while you're there." Bobbery insulted.

"The unlucky thirteenth contestant is Yoshi's evil twin. Say hello to Boshi!" Rosalina introduced, and Boshi smiled smugly as he walked onto the stage.

"Yeah, I'm awesome. I know." Boshi boasted, before seeing Yoshi, "OH FOR GOD SAKE! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HERE?"

"Why are you here, blud?" Yoshi gritted his teeth.

"I got invited, duh!" Boshi rolled his eyes, "I'M SICK OF BEING OVERSHADOWED BY YOU!"

"High five!" Luigi cheered.

"My my this is awkward." Flurrie said, sitting down and eating a cookie.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna sit back and do nothing at the moment." Koops mumbled.

"Same here." Birdo agreed.

"I guess I could, too." Tippi sat down with the other three.

"I can't BELIEVE you're here." Boshi sighed, "Just my luck. Well, I'm gonna do everything I can to get you out of this competition as soon as possible, mark my words."

"K." Yoshi said.

"Erm, I guess the fourteenth contestant is a hyperactive, cheerful star girl. It's Starlow!" Rosalina beamed, "You're not a luma but you're a star girl. I like that."

Starlow walked onto the stage with a huge smile on her face, "Hey guys! I'm super excited about this show and making a ton of great friends here! I can't wait! EEEEEEEE!"

"You're hurting my ears." Bowser Jr. moaned, "But I don't mind as you're so happy!"

"Your happiness is actually infectious! I love it!" Birdo grinned.

"Yaaaaay people like me!" Starlow giggled cutely.

"Aww, look at the little dear. She's so happy." Flurrie smiled.

"Hello nice people." Starlow waved, joining the group. Everybody then began talking, and Starlow smirked to herself, "Gullible…"

"The fifteenth contestant is a burly enemy. That's it. Say hello to Spike!" Rosalina introduced, and Spike walked onto the stage normally.

There were cricket noises and an awkward silence.

"…hi." Spike said.

"Hey." Everybody said out of time.

"So… yeah…" Rosalina muttered, "The SIXTAYNth contestant is some girl who I don't really know much about. It's Nastasia!" Nastasia smiled as she walked across the stage.

"HEY NASTASIA!" Tippi waved at Nastasia.

"Hello, Tippi. And everyone else, of course. That'd be rude." Nastasia smiled, walking to the rest of the contestants.

"I'M BACK!" Daisy yelled, shoving Rosalina into the group of contestants, "The seventeenth contestant is a prince. And he's a Toad. Prince Mush, everybody! God, what sort of a name is that?"

Prince Mush rolled his eyes at Daisy, before smiling at the audience and walking across the stage, "I can't wait to get started!"

"Me neither, but you didn't have to say it so cheesily. Gawd." Birdo insulted.

"Don't be sad! Everybody must be happy!" Starlow cheered, and everybody smiled. Even Boshi.

"SO CUTE SO CUTE SO CUTE!" Koops repeated on and on.

"CALL THE FIRE BRIGADE!" Bombette yelled.

"HEY NASTASIA!" Tippi waved.

"SHUT UP!" Pauline shrieked.

"Hello, everybody who has arrived. I guess I forgot to say hello." Donkey Kong said awkwardly.

"The eighteenth contestant is a princess of something or other. I forget what because she's so boring. Why is everyone so boring? Anyway, here's Luvbi!" Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, guys. I'm rich, but I like poor people now because I actually have a heart!" Luvbi cheered.

"Hey, you're like me!" Starlow cheered.

"WHO IS THIS?" Luvbi asked, "I WANT HER."

"Hi I'm Starlow." Starlow smiled cutely.

"She's cute, we get it. I don't see the fuss, honestly." Bobbery rolled his eyes.

Starlow burst into tears, "Nobody likes me…"

"Bobbery, you're an idiot. The adorable little creature is upset because of you." Bow sighed, before patting Starlow on the back.

"Welcome to the show, Luvbi." Prince Mush said, smiling.

"Yeah, hope you have a great time, blud." Yoshi made another peace sign as Luvbi walked over to the group.

"…I'm so bland." Spike said.

"I know how you feel." Donkey Kong sighed, "We just weren't made for excitement."

"I guess you're right." Spike said.

Everybody groaned.

"Hey, I have two people who are more bland than me!" Koops cheered, but Tippi hit him in the face with a saucepan.

"The nineteenth and therefore penultimate contestant is a boss of the desert. He's probably the most unexpected contestant here, to be honest. Welcome to Mummipokey!" Rosalina introduced as Mummipokey made his way onto the stage.

"Hey there. Did anybody ever know that if you watch a tree with two other people it's called a treesome?" Mummipokey stupidly smiled.

"Umm… that's not what a 'treesome' is…" Pauline mumbled.

"What is it then?" Mummipokey asked.

"It's when- it happens when- never mind. Ask your parents or something." Nastasia said.

"But don't ask your parents!" Luigi put both of his thumbs up awkwardly.

"And the final contestant is an evil cow of a woman who decided to kill everybody because they didn't like her cooking and didn't appreciate her for what she did. It's Zess T!" Daisy scoffed, and Zess T growled as she slowly walked across the stage. Everybody laughed at the elderly woman.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID SHITS!" Zess T ordered, and everybody shut up.

"That's all for the contestants, now it's time for our super secret randomiser to decide the teams! There will be two teams – one called Team Destruct and the other called Team Implode. Rosalina will draw Team Destruct's players and I will draw Team Implode's." Daisy said.

Rosalina pressed a button on a computer and smiled at the results, "The first contestant in Team Destruct is… Bobbery!"

Daisy did the same on another computer and looked up, "The first contestant in Team Implode is… Bow!"

"Not bad. First picked for my team." Bow shrugged.

"I feel the same." Bobbery agreed, nodding.

Rosalina repeated what she did first and grinned, "Joining Bobbery on Team Destruct is… Birdo!"

Daisy smiled at Rosalina and pressed the button, "The second contestant on Team Implode is… Nastasia!"

"Happy with that. Bow seems cool." Nastasia shrugged.

"Meh. I was fine either way." Birdo said.

Rosalina smiled as she pressed the button and read the results, "The third contestant on Team Destruct is… Prince Mush!"

Daisy smirked as she saw the results on her computer, "Joining Team Implode is… Luigi!"

"Being on Team Implode doesn't sound good. But neither does being on Team Destruct. So yeah." Luigi said awkwardly.

"I'm confident in my chances with this team." Prince Mush said dramatically.

Rosalina pressed the button again, "On Team Destruct this time is… Mummipokey!"

Daisy also pressed the button again, "The fourth contestant on Team Implode is… Koops!"

"Maybe one of my teammates can tell me what a treesome is!" Mummipokey cheered.

"My team looks strong. Maybe they can keep me safe for a while." Koops smiled.

Rosalina smiled, pressing the button, "The fifth contestant on Team Destruct is… Luvbi

Daisy pressed the button, "Joining Team Implode is… Boshi!"

"I really, really, really can't be with Yoshi. Or he'll overshadow me like he always does." Boshi scowled.

"I'm happy with my team so far. They seem cool." Luvbi shrugged.

Rosalina pressed the button yet again, "On Team Destruct this time is… Donkey Kong!"

Daisy also pressed the button again, "On Team Implode is… Starlow!"

"Yaay! I have a team!" Starlow cheered.

"I'm happy with my team. I'd be happy on either team, to be honest." Donkey Kong stated.

Rosalina grinned as she pressed the button, "The next contestant on Team Destruct is… Pauline!"

Daisy scowled at everybody for no reason, "Joining Team Implode is… Spike!"

Pauline smirked, "My team is full of people who can take me far."

Spike lowered his voice to a whisper for the camera, "My bland personality is an act. I'm being fake to win this thing. I'll come out of my shell soon enough."

Rosalina pressed the button, "The eighth contestant on Team Destruct is… Flurrie!"

Daisy spun her chair around, before pressing the button, "The eighth contestant on Team Implode is… Bombette!"

"YAY! CHEESE!" Bombette cheered randomly.

"My team is full of great people – Pauline is such a nice girl." Flurrie smiled.

Rosalina grinned as she pressed the button, "The penultimate member of Team Destruct is… Bowser Junior!"

Daisy also grinned, pressing the button, "Joining Team Implode is… Yoshi!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Boshi cried.

"I is glad that I'm on Boshi's team to annoy him, y'know?" Yoshi smirked.

"I'm starting to hate the show already. Everybody's saying I smell just because I wanted my introduction to be about me!" Bowser Jr. moaned.

Rosalina smiled, pressing the final button, "The final member of Team Destruct is… Zess T!"

"Which means that Tippi is on Team Implode!" Daisy revealed.

"I'm happy with my team, I guess. They're better than no team. I may need to kill some of them, though." Zess T grumbled.

"I'm so glad I'm with Nastasia! She's probably my only true friend on the show, so it's a relief to have her." Tippi sighed with relief.

"Now we've revealed the teams, the episode has come to a close. Make sure you tune in for the next episode very soon, where the first challenge and elimination will take place – and we take a look at what our contestants have been doing in their spare time!" Rosalina grinned.

"Until then, it's goodbye from us!" Daisy closed the episode.

. . .

**Team Destruct**

**Bobbery, Birdo, Prince Mush, Mummipokey, Luvbi, Donkey Kong, Pauline, Flurrie, Bowser Jr, Zess T**

**Team Implode**

**Bow, Nastasia, Luigi, Koops, Boshi, Starlow, Spike, Bombette, Yoshi, Tippi**

. . .

**Yeah, this chapter was a bit boring because I was introducing the cast and there was no action - but I was building up the characters and this is obviously a key part of the fic. Next chapter up tomorrow, but until then, time for question of the day!**

**QOTD: Which character is the most interesting to you?**

**Hope you enjoyed despite it being quite boring **


	2. Question Time!

**Hello again! Sorry about the wait, I wanted to change the ending but then I didn't, because it's my story and I'll eliminate who I want! :P I'm very, very happy with the reviews I got, here's your mention!**

**Owen96: Thank you, Yoshi's hard to write for and he's got quite a mixed reception, and Bombette is Bombette :P**

**Soliddude1175: Have people used Prince Mush, Zess T, Nastasia and Tippi in the top ten? If they have, I missed it. Starlow's not evil, she just has a plan to get further. I don't think there is an evil character yet, but you may see a glimpse of one this chapter. Bowser Jr is going to be quite forgettable, but if he's that forgettable, he'd probably be voted out. You assume Boshi's going to leave first? Not quite sure why, is it because Yoshi's more popular? Bobbery seems to be the smart one who can see through a lot, but whether he'll act on it is yet to be known.**

**TheJoker21: Thanks, Yoshi may last a while.**

**Nicole Peach: Everybody seems to be rooting for Team Implode, you're going to see something you probably didn't expect in Tippi this chapter.**

**AdmiralBobbery: Mummipokey is the gullible one, not so much stupid, but he'll believe anything you tell him. Bobbery and Flurrie are probably two of my favourite characters from the story just reading this chapter, and Pauline is not going to be the evil one like you think - she's just playing up to the stereotype. She's competitive, but has a heart and morals. You like Team Destruct? That's rare :P I don't think there is an option to die, but I could put that in somewhere ;)**

**PaloozaChu: Starlow is kinda like Di, but also like Bombette in my game show stories. Bombette and Starlow both have very good tactics, but whether it'll work for the both of them is yet to be seen. Who are the bland people, may I ask? :)**

**CrazyKids21: Is that because they're both being fake? There are more fake people to come...**

**. . .**

**Team Destruct**

**Bobbery, Birdo, Prince Mush, Mummipokey, Luvbi, Donkey Kong, Pauline, Flurrie, Bowser Jr, Zess T**

**Team Implode**

**Bow, Nastasia, Luigi, Koops, Boshi, Starlow, Spike, Bombette, Yoshi, Tippi**

"Hello, you smelly, ignorant pieces of bird food!" Daisy insulted as she and Rosalina walked onto the stage.

"Are you gonna start every episode by insulting people?" Rosalina asked.

Daisy hesitated, "YES!" She slapped Rosalina across the face and laughed.

"YOU'RE ALL BULLIES!" Rosalina burst into tears and ran off the stage.

"Okay then, screw her. Let me introduce the back-up host! It's… WHAT? WHY IS IT HER? It's Peach." Daisy sighed.

Peach walked onto the stage to applause, before Rosalina crushed her with an anvil.

"YOU CAN'T REPLACE ME!" Rosalina gasped.

"N-NOW WE CAN'T!" Daisy yelled, "PEACH IS DEAD!"

"OH NO!" Rosalina cried.

"Oh well." Daisy shrugged, "Let's get back to it. Welcome back to Winner Takes All! Last time, we introduced the 20 contestants and split them into two teams – Team Destruct and Team Implode."

"Let's bring back our contestants in their teams!" Rosalina cheered, and the audience cheered too as they saw the contestants walk out onto the stage.

"So, those are our contestants for the series, but it's time to introduce our first new feature – **Secret Stalker. I mean Spy.** Let's see what our contestants have been up to so far!" Daisy slapped Rosalina across the face for no reason.

. . .

**Team Destruct…**

Team Destruct arrived in their hotel with individual rooms and gasped in awe at the class of it.

"This place is great!" Prince Mush exclaimed.

"I already love this show." Luvbi whispered, mouth wide open.

"I guess I would like to stay here as a home." Donkey Kong stated.

"Does anybody wanna have a treesome?" Mummipokey asked.

"Erm, no thanks. You still don't know what a treesome is, do you?" Birdo looked at Mummipokey strangely.

"No, I want someone to tell me!" Mummipokey cried.

"Maybe Bowser Jr. or Zess T will." Birdo pointed to Bowser Jr and Zess T separately.

"Okay, I'll ask them!" Mummipokey cheered, walking off.

Birdo sighed with relief, walking into her room.

Meanwhile, Pauline, Luvbi, Flurrie and Bowser Jr were all talking secretively in Pauline's room.

"Why did you call us here?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Well, I wanted to give you an opportunity to get to the final four." Pauline smiled.

"OMG WHAT IS IT!" Luvbi squealed.

"An alliance between the four of us. We go around voting out the rest of our team and the rest of the competitors until we get to the merge." Pauline smirked.

"I think it's a great idea, dear. I'm in." Flurrie smiled.

"Do we flunk the challenges or what?" Bowser Jr. asked, confused.

"No, we try to win as many challenges as possible. If we flunk the challenges and we lose, they'll come running for us." Pauline said.

"Okay, I'm definitely in. You all seem cool." Luvbi shrugged.

"I guess I'm in too. On one condition." Bowser Jr. said.

"What?" Pauline asked.

"You make everybody stop saying I smell." Bowser Jr. demanded.

Flurrie said something before Pauline could, "Of course we will, dear. So you're in?"

"Yes, I'm in." Bowser Jr. smiled.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Everybody could hear Mummipokey scream.

"I'm guessing somebody told him what a treesome is…" Donkey Kong said.

"I'm guessing you still don't have a personality." Bobbery insulted.

"STOP INSULTING EVERYBODY, BOBBERY!" Birdo screamed, bursting into tears.

"This is completely mad," Prince Mush laughed, "I can live with it, though."

. . .

**Team Implode…**

Team Implode had also walked into their hotel, but, unlike Team Destruct's, it was a mess. It was barely even a hotel, with one room that was full of mess.

"I CALL THE BED!" Bombette screamed.

"Bu-But I want the bed." Starlow cried.

"Let poor Starlow have the bed!" Bow demanded.

Bombette sighed, "Fine. Have the bed, princess."

"Yay!" Starlow beamed, and everybody smiled.

"How are we ever gonna vote her out?" Nastasia whispered to Tippi, smiling.

"Listen here, green kid. I am better than you, and you will be out first." Boshi threatened, "You hear me?"

"How are you like so sure like that yo gon' get me out?" Yoshi asked.

"I have my reasons." Boshi smirked, walking off into the hallway, where Luigi and Koops were stood.

"So, you were saying about an alliance?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, yes, I would like to form an alliance between us three. We could make a way through the contestants and get to the final three." Boshi said.

"I'm definitely in. I need something to keep me in the competition." Koops smiled.

"And Luigi?" Boshi asked.

"I guess so." Luigi said.

"Well, this is nice." Spike said, sitting on the floor.

"OOH! I BROUGHT MY 3DS!" Nastasia cheered, taking it out.

"What are you playing?" Tippi asked, breathing in her face.

"Mario Party: Island Tour." Nastasia said.

"Good practice for the challenges, I guess." Spike shrugged.

"Yeah. I have mine too. Although you can't play online on Mario Party, shame." Bow sighed.

"I have mine! Does anybody want to play Mario Kart 7?" Starlow giggled.

"I will, gurl." Yoshi smiled.

"Yaaay!" Starlow cheered.

. . .

"So… you've seen what's happened there. It could have a huge effect on the show! Now it's time for the first challenges to decide immunity! Once the challenge is over and one team has won, we will give you an hour to decide who you're going to vote for. The votes will be read out individually, before the elimination round will happen. If there is a tie between two people, the contestant with the least amount of votes will chose which of the two to put through to the next round." Rosalina revealed.

"Are you all ready for the first challenge?" Daisy asked.

"YES!" everybody cheered except Bombette.

"YEAH!" Bombette cheered out of time.

"Dear god…" Daisy rolled her eyes, "Anyway, the first challenge will be determined by the Wheel of Doom!"

Daisy spun the Wheel of Doom and the words "Knockout Quiz" appeared on the screen.

"You will be playing Knockout Quiz!" Rosalina grinned, "Here are the rules. We will choose two random people – one person from Team Destruct and the other from Team Implode. We will ask a question and the first one to answer it goes through to the second round. Everybody will play in the first round, and we'll keep going until we have a winner. Kapeish?"

"What does kapeish mean?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Understand?" Rosalina sighed.

"Oh, right. Yeah. We all understand." Zess T groaned.

"Then we can begin!" Daisy cheered.

. . .

**Round One: Prince Mush vs Bombette!**

"The question is…" Rosalina built up suspense, "Who is the biggest freak on the show?"

"MILEY CYRUS!" Bombette yelled.

"Mummipokey." Prince Mush answered.

"Mummipokey is the correct answer!" Rosalina cheered, "Prince Mush is through to the next round!"

"Yes!" Prince Mush cried.

. . .

**Round One: Pauline vs Spike!**

"The question is…" Daisy built up suspense, "Who is more evil – me or Bowser?"

"Bowser!" Pauline answered.

"Daisy?" Spike guessed blandly.

"The correct answer is… Bowser, sadly. Pauline goes through to the next round!"

"Oh yeah!" Pauline cheered.

. . .

**Round One: Mummipokey vs Koops!**

"The question is…" Rosalina smiled, "What is 3493 times 602?"

"2102786." Koops answered very quickly.

"CHRIST!" Mummipokey yelled, "Is it whatever the moon thinks?"

"The correct answer is 2102786! Koops is through to the next round!" Rosalina cheered.

Koops cheered, but Mummipokey sighed.

. . .

**Round One: Bobbery vs Yoshi!**

"The question is…" Daisy smirked, "What country is Wendy from?"

"Germany!" Yoshi guessed.

"St Vincent and the Grenadines." Bobbery smiled, raising his eyebrow.

"And somehow, Bobbery is correct first guess!" Daisy cheered, "Bobbery is through to the next round!"

"What a guess!" Bobbery cheered, while Yoshi sighed as Boshi laughed at him

. . .

**Round One: Bowser Jr vs Bow!**

"The question is…" Rosalina revealed, "Who is the best author ever?"

"Owen96!" Bow answered.

"Kaiimi!" Bowser Jr yelled.

"WRONG." Rosalina shouted.

"Birdo's toenail!" Bow screamed.

"CORRECT!" Rosalina yelled, "Bow is through to the next round!"

"Yay!" Bow cheered.

. . .

**Round One: Donkey Kong vs Luigi!**

"The question is…" Daisy built up suspense, "Who needs to 'let it go'?"

"Idina Menzel, clearly." Donkey Kong said.

"Naan bread." Luigi smiled.

"Naan bread is the correct answer!" Daisy yelled, smiling, "Luigi is through to the next round!"

"Yes!" Luigi cheered, while Donkey Kong shrugged and sat down.

. . .

**Round One: Zess T vs Nastasia!**

"The question is…" Rosalina smiled, "Who was Zess T's accomplice in the murder of the Mario gang?"

"Tayce T." Zess T rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Nastasia stared blankly.

"Tayce T is the correct answer!" Rosalina cheered, "Zess T is through to the next round!"

"Good." Zess T rolled her eyes.

. . .

**Round One: Flurrie vs Tippi!**

"The question is…" Daisy built up the suspense, "How many nuns could a Nunchuk chuck if a Nunchuk could chuck nuns?"

"Umm… nine?" Tippi asked.

"I think you mean nun." Flurrie corrected, smiling.

"BOTH WRONG!" Daisy yelled.

"Oh, what about… acorn!" Flurrie guessed.

"Cookie?" Tippi asked.

"BOTH WRONG AGAIN!" Daisy cried.

"The answer is 2014." Flurrie smiled.

"And that's the answer!" Daisy cheered, "Flurrie is through to the next round!"

"Oh no!" Tippi cried.

"Oh yes, dear!" Flurrie smiled.

. . .

**Round One: Birdo vs Boshi!**

"The question is…" Rosalina smiled again, "Who is too cool for school?"

"My cat!" Boshi cheered.

"SALLAY!" Birdo guessed.

"My cat is correct!" Rosalina cheered, "Boshi is through to the next round!"

Boshi glared at Yoshi and cheered in his face, while Birdo sighed and ate some walnuts.

. . .

**Round One: Luvbi vs Starlow!**

"The question is…" Daisy built up the suspense, "What is my favourite colour?"

"Orange." Luvbi said, rolling her eyes.

"Maroon!" Starlow cheered.

"Neither are correct, sorry!" Daisy looked at Starlow sadly.

"Black?" Starlow guessed.

"STARLOW'S RIGHT AND IS THROUGH TO THE NEXT ROUND!" Daisy yelled in Luvbi's ear.

"Whatever." Luvbi rolled her eyes.

. . .

**Round Two: Bobbery & Koops vs Pauline & Starlow**

"In this round, one from each team will go through at least. The question is…" Rosalina smiled, "What is the middle name of my eldest luma?"

"Gregory." Pauline smiled.

"Antonio." Bobbery guessed.

"Lubba?" Koops guessed.

"Starry!" Starlow giggled.

"Starry is correct! Pauline and Starlow progress to the next round!"

. . .

**Round Two: Prince Mush & Luigi vs Bow & Flurrie**

"The question is…" Daisy smiled, "Who is the best host ever?"

"Daisy!" Luigi cheered.

"Rosalina!" Bow cheered.

"Koopie Koo!" Prince Mush laughed.

"Lord Koopa!" Flurrie guessed.

"All wrong, choose another." Daisy ordered.

"Zip Toad?" Prince Mush guessed.

"Zip Toad is correct!" Daisy sighed, "And not me. Prince Mush and Luigi are through!"

. . .

**Zess T and Boshi are automatically through to round three!**

. . .

**Round Three: Pauline vs Luigi!**

"The question is…" Rosalina smiled, "How many washing lines do I have in my living room?"

"Uh, none." Pauline rolled her eyes.

"Twelve." Luigi smiled.

"And Luigi is correct!" Rosalina grinned, "Luigi is therefore through to the next round!"

"Yeah!" Luigi cheered.

. . .

**Round Three: Prince Mush vs Boshi!**

"The question is…" Daisy scowled at Prince Mush and Boshi,"Who is Peach's worst enemy?"

"Rosalina." Prince Mush said.

"Daisy." Boshi smirked.

"Neither are correct!" Daisy yelled.

"Bowser?" Prince Mush guessed.

"Mario!" Boshi shouted.

"Still incorrect!" Daisy yelled.

"Luigi? Bowser Junior? Wendy?" Boshi asked.

Prince Mush suddenly looked up, "Herself."

"Herself is the correct answer!" Daisy revealed, "Prince Mush is through to the next round!"

. . .

**Round Three: Zess T vs Starlow!**

"The question is…" Rosalina smiled, "What is my real name?"

"Gertrude." Zess T muttered.

"Sally." Starlow smiled.

"Wrong." Rosalina said.

"Yoshi!" Zess T called.

"Arabella." Starlow giggled.

"Still wrong." Rosalina sighed.

"Is it a trick question?" Zess T asked, "Your real name is Rosalina."

"You're very wise, Zess T." Rosalina smiled, "BUT NOT WISE ENOUGH! STILL WRONG!"

"Martin." Starlow guessed.

"Roberta." Zess T grumbled.

"Daisy?" Starlow asked.

2 hours later, they were still guessing but were both still wrong.

"Okay, end of question." Rosalina panted, "You're both out!"

. . .

**Final Round: Prince Mush vs Luigi!**

"The final question is…" Daisy smiled weirdly, "James, Kenny, Lilly. Complete the pattern."

"Jane." Prince Mush stated.

"Julie." Luigi guessed.

"Both incorrect." Daisy said.

"Joanna." Prince Mush said.

"Mia." Luigi shrugged.

"Still incorrect." Daisy sighed.

"Is it simply Mo?" Prince Mush asked.

"Prince Mush is correct! Team Destruct have won the first challenge! Team Implode, you must vote someone out." Daisy revealed.

. . .

**Team Destruct**

"Yes! We won!" Birdo cheered, "Now I'm safe for an episode!"

"And we all have Prince Mush to thank." Bobbery smiled.

"I almost got there too." Zess T reminded, spitting.

"But you didn't." Flurrie winked, "We all respect how well you did, but you can't steal the thunder from Prince Mush now, dear."

"Don't call me dear." Zess T threatened.

"She'll call you what she likes!" Pauline defended.

"I can't believe that's what a treesome is…" Mummipokey said, shivering.

"Great, thanks Zess, you've scarred Mummipokey!" Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes.

"I'm happy we won, thanks Prince Mush." Donkey Kong smiled.

"No problem, I'm happy we're safe, that's all that matters. Who won it doesn't matter to me." Prince Mush smiled.

"You EARNED it, man." Bowser Jr. patted Prince Mush on the back.

"Yeah, you've saved us for one week, we have to be thankful." Bobbery smiled.

"Well, you know you're safe for a week now." Luvbi laughed, and everybody laughed cheesily.

. . .

**Team Implode**

Team Implode walked back to their terrible hotel in a terrible mood.

"We lost… I can't believe we lost…" Tippi sighed.

"Well, we better. Someone's leaving soon so we may as well deal with it." Boshi said.

"Can't we be a bit sad we lost?" Bow asked.

"Of course, but what if we're like this every time we lose? It won't help." Boshi said, motivating the team.

"He has a point." Koops agreed.

"I agree." Spike nodded.

"Ok, I just want to do the happy option!" Starlow giggled.

"She's still happy, no matter what!" Nastasia gushed over Starlow.

"She is adorable…" Bombette smiled.

"Now, who are the bluds here votin out yo?" Yoshi asked.

"I have an idea of who I'm going for, but I'm not saying." Tippi said.

"Nastasia, can I speak with you, Bow and Tippi for a minute, please?" Spike asked, leading the other three out of the hotel room.

"What did you want?" Nastasia asked.

"A personality?" Bow remarked.

"I'll be honest, this bland thing is an act to get further. I do want to win, and I want you to be a part of it. All of you." Spike smiled.

"Are you suggesting an alliance?" Tippi asked.

"Yes" Spike nodded.

"I'm definitely in." Bow grinned.

"Me too." Tippi smiled, "Nastasia?"

"Yeah, definitely." Nastasia nodded, "Who do we vote out first?"

Spike then whispered something to his alliance, before they all smiled and nodded.

. . .

"Welcome back to Winner Takes All!" Rosalina greeted, walking onto the stage.

"Last time, Team Destruct won immunity in the first challenge, meaning Team Implode had to vote someone out. We're about to do the live vote where each contestant from Team Implode will select two of their team members to be in the elimination round. The two contestants with the least votes will be in the elimination challenge, which could be absolutely anything." Daisy smiled.

"Let's welcome back Team Implode!" Rosalina introduced, and Team Implode walked in sadly.

"This live vote will happen in the Secret Room, which'll have just me, Rosalina and the voter. The votes will be released after they've happened, so if you betray anyone, it'll become known." Daisy winked, "I'm kidding, obviously. First up is Luigi. Please follow us into the Secret Room."

. . .

Luigi, Daisy and Rosalina all walked into the Secret Room, Luigi clearly nervous.

"Please cast your vote." Daisy smiled.

"I would like to vote for Yoshi and Tippi." Luigi stated, walking out of the room.

"Thank you for your vote, please send in Spike." Rosalina said.

. . .

Spike arrived in the Secret Room, not as nervous as everyone else.

"Hello, Spike. Please cast your vote." Rosalina smiled.

"I would like to vote for Bombette and Yoshi." Spike said, "They're both pretty useless, honestly."

"Thanks, send Bombette in next please." Daisy ordered.

. . .

Bombette waddled into the Secret Room smiling, clearly not nervous about what was happening.

"Hey Bombette! Cast your vote, please." Daisy smiled.

"I'M VOTING FOR THE BORING GUYS – SPIKE AND KOOPS!" Bombette yelled.

"Okay, you need to calm down." Rosalina joked, "Please send in Yoshi."

. . .

Yoshi walked into the Secret Room twiddling his thumbs to distract him.

"Hello, Yoshi. Please cast your vote." Rosalina smiled.

"Sup fam. I be votin for Boshi n Spike." Yoshi nodded.

"Thank you!" Daisy said, kicking Yoshi in the face, "Send Nastasia in next."

. . .

Nastasia was confident about this week – she was in an alliance and hadn't done anything to make people hate her.

"Hey Nastasia, cast your vote, BITCH!" Daisy slapped Nastasia across the face.

"You seriously need to learn anger management." Nastasia said, creeped out, "I'm voting for Bombette and Yoshi."

"Thank you, dear." Rosalina put on a pair of reading glasses, "Please send in Koops!"

. . .

Koops walked in awkwardly, smiling at Daisy and Rosalina.

"Hello, Koops." Rosalina smiled, "Cast your vote, please."

"I would like to vote for Yoshi and Tippi." Koops said.

"Thanks, you boring koopa you!" Daisy threw a bottle of acid at Koops, "Send in Starlow, but not the clowns…"

. . .

Starlow giggled as she walked into the Secret Room, "You know about my act, don't you?"

"Yes, cast your vote without polluting my brain." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I guess it's in character to vote for the two enemies – Boshi and Yoshi." Starlow shrugged.

"Thanks, please send in Tippi!" Rosalina smiled.

. . .

Tippi put her hands in her pockets nervously as she walked into the Secret Room.

"Hello, Tippi. I notice you've been stalking Nastasia. You're so desperate, god." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"You think I've been stalking Nastasia?" Tippi asked, and Daisy nodded, "Fine, I vote for Yoshi and Nastasia."

"Ok then." Rosalina shrugged, "Send in Boshi, please."

. . .

Boshi walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Let's get this over with. I vote for Yoshi and Tippi." Boshi rolled his eyes and left.

"Please send in Bow…" Rosalina mumbled.

. . .

Bow floated into the Secret Room, shrugging.

"Please cast your vote, Bow." Rosalina smiled.

"I would like to vote for Bombette and Yoshi." Bow smiled.

"Thank you!" Daisy tallied all of the votes, before reaching a conclusion.

. . .

"The results have been tallied and a final two is clear. Or is it?" Rosalina raised her eyebrows, "We will be going through all of the safe contestants one by one before we have two left. If there is a tie, the lowest scoring contestant will decide who will be in the elimination round, and if many contestants have no votes, all three will appear in the final round."

"So, the first contestant safe, with 0 votes, is…" Daisy smiled, "Starlow!"

Starlow beamed, knowing she was safe, "Yaaaaaaay!"

"Joining Starlow in the second round with 0 votes is…" Rosalina grinned, "Luigi!"

Luigi breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks guys."

"The final contestant safe with 0 votes is…" Daisy built up suspense, "Bow!"

"Yes!" Bow whispered to herself.

"With 1 vote and through to the next round is…" Rosalina smirked for no reason, "Nastasia!"

Nastasia sighed with relief, "I wonder who voted for me?" Tippi looked around guiltily.

"Also through with 1 vote is…" Daisy smiled, "Boring Koops!"

Koops rolled his eyes at Daisy, before cheering, "Yes!"

"Through to the next round with 2 votes is…" Rosalina grinned, "Boshi!"

Boshi smirked at Yoshi, "If you make it through… your life will be made a living hell for a week. Believe me."

"Also progressing to the next round with 2 votes is…" Daisy laughed, "Spike!"

"Phew. I guess I didn't do anything to make people hate me." Spike shrugged.

"This leaves Yoshi, Tippi and Bombette. One of you had 8 votes and the other two had 3." Rosalina informed, "The person with 8 votes and definitely in the elimination round is… Yoshi."

Boshi laughed, "EIGHT VOTES? Pathetic."

"I wonder what I've gone done that made peeps gone vote for me?" Yoshi asked.

"Meaning that Tippi and Bombette both got 3 votes." Daisy said, "And as there's a tie at the bottom, all three of you must compete in the elimination round. The challenge for the elimination round is called Blast Off, where you must blast as many aliens as possible within 60 seconds. The person who blasts the least amount of aliens will be eliminated from the competition. Are you ready?"

"Yeah blud." Yoshi shrugged.

"Yes." Tippi breathed in and out, scared about her future.

"YEAH I'M READY!" Bombette slapped Luigi across the face.

"Let's begin." Rosalina smiled.

. . .

Yoshi, Tippi and Bombette fell through the floor and landed on a moon-like planet with three spaceships in it. One was white, one was blue and one was green.

"I want da green." Yoshi said, walking up to the green one.

"BLUE FOR ME!" Bombette yelled, jumping into the blue spaceship.

"I guess I'll have the white one." Tippi sighed, worried.

"START!" Rosalina yelled, and the three began shooting at the aliens.

"I'm getting the hang of this quite quickly!" Tippi grinned, shooting four aliens in quick succession.

"How does dis ting work blud?" Yoshi asked.

"You just press that big red button." Bombette said, pointing to the button that clearly said 'EJECT' on it.

"Thanks, gurl." Yoshi smiled, pressing the button. He was ejected from the spaceship and Bombette laughed. However, she hadn't shot any aliens yet, so she turned around and shot as many as she could before Yoshi got back.

"That was a bit mean, don't you think?" Tippi looked towards Bombette, shooting three more aliens.

"Who cares? It's only Yoshi." Bombette shrugged.

"Yeah, but- Never mind." Tippi sighed.

Yoshi jumped back into his spaceship and pressed the eject button on Bombette's spaceship. However, Yoshi wasn't sure how to shoot, so couldn't get any more than Bombette in time before the bomb girl got back.

"Oh dang, looks like I'm gonna got outta here." Yoshi sighed.

"Let me help." Tippi smiled, pressing the right button for him and shooting six aliens.

"Thanking you." Yoshi grinned, getting the hang of things.

It was neck-on-neck now, and with Yoshi knowing what he was doing, it was going to be a tough battle.

"Come ons!" Yoshi yelled, shooting three aliens.

"I've safe, surely." Tippi smiled, firing at four aliens.

Yoshi glared at Bombette and shoved her off her spaceship, giving him an advantage by one alien. Bombette cried, not wanting to lose, jumping into the spaceship and grinning. She shot five aliens in quick succession, but Yoshi did too. The siren went off as Bombette shot an alien – making it tied.

"Okay, the randomiser can decide this…" Rosalina sighed, pressing a button. The computer screen read.

1. Yoshi

2. Bombette

"And Yoshi is safe! Sadly, that means that Bombette is out of the competition in 20th place. Bombette, stick around, it's nearly time for your final interview." Daisy sighed.

Bombette sighed, "Well, I did my best. That's all anyone can ever ask of people."

"Yeah, thanks, bye." Bow rolled her eyes, before Bombette was lead off the stage and into the interview room.

. . .

Bombette sat down on a chair in front of Rosalina and Daisy.

"I bet you wish you weren't here first, don't you?" Rosalina asked, laughing.

"I really don't." Bombette shook her head.

"Why do you think you're here?" Daisy asked.

"Because I was too crazy and didn't do well. The crazy thing was an act to make people think I wasn't a target, but I guess it didn't work." Bombette sighed.

"So all of the 'CALL THE FIRE BRIGADE' stuff was an act?" Rosalina raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, all of it. I began to be normal in the last challenge as I was desperate for something to come along for me and I didn't care about the act." Bombette said.

"This is interesting." Daisy smirked, "Who do you think voted for you? We can reveal the results to you if you like."

"Honestly, I think Spike voted for me, because he's boring like that. I don't know about the other 2 votes." Bombette shrugged, "I'd like to know, though."

"Bow, Nastasia and Spike all voted for you and Yoshi." Rosalina revealed.

"If it wasn't for the elimination round, Yoshi would be here and not me. But those are the rules." Bombette sighed, "I do wish I'd stayed a bit longer to get to know the people around here more – especially Starlow. She would've been great to work with."

"Who's your tip to win the whole thing?" Daisy asked.

"Either Starlow or Luigi. Starlow, because she has the whole team wrapped around her fingers and that's a great tactic. Luigi, because he did very well in the first challenge and I respect him for that." Bombette smiled, "If neither of those two win, I would like Mummipokey to win from Team Destruct, because he's funny."

"Well, thank you for taking part, a few team members have filmed goodbye messages to you before this happened, so we will play them now." Rosalina smiled.

**Luigi: **If you are seeing this now, you've been eliminated. It's a shame, because I'm in an alliance with Boshi and Koops, and therefore I want Yoshi out of the competition, and I wanted you to go far, if I'm honest.

**Starlow: **Well, I guess I shouldn't hide the truth from someone eliminated. My cuteness is all an act to get the whole team wrapped around my fingers, and it's working. If you're gone, it just means you're the first victim.

**Nastasia: **Bombette, you were too crazy to last here for too long, I think you forgot that the contestants were voting, and not the viewers! And if they were, they'd get bored of you eventually. We could all see right through you – well, Spike, Bow, Tippi and I could. We know it's all an act, and because of it, we voted for you.

"Well, our team is really divided. Starlow won't win, there are too many alliances and someone will find her out at one point. Believe me." Bombette smiled, "I have no hard feelings towards Nastasia and that, it's what I would've done in her position."

"Okay, you've been a fun contestant, but we must say goodbye. And you must go to Loser Island." Daisy laughed, kicking Bombette out of the building as she landed on Loser Island.

"That's it for this episode, we hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for another episode where we will see another elimination after another challenge and another load of great moments in Winner Takes All!" Rosalina cheered.

**. . .**

**Sorry to Bombette fans (which is everybody xD) but it felt wrong to see Yoshi out this early, especially with how it was done. Hope you enjoyed anyway! **


End file.
